Overwhelming Nostalgia
by i-am-a-coffe-crazy-writer
Summary: A lonely and abandoned Katara walks the streets. She's just getting over Zuko, when a sudden wave of nostalgia hits! 1-shot. with reviews, could be made into a 2-shot. quick story, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**My first try at an one-shot!! BUT, im kinda torn; if i get enough reviews telling me to do so, I will make it a two-shot!! So get reviewin'!! **

**...**

**just kidding, oh lovely readers!**

The bustle around the marketplace was both new and familiar to Katara. She has many memories of walking these streets, in happier times. But it is also a new experience to be walking them _alone_. Katara lengthened her stride, not liking the leers she was receiving from some of the males as they also registered the fact that she was alone.

Her eyes drifted from product to product, not really focusing on anything. She thought of all the reasons _why_ she was alone on this sunny, happy day. Sokka was still helping Dad back home. Nobody knew where Toph was. The last time I'd heard of her she was going around Earth Kingdom village to Earth Kingdom village repairing some of the Fire Nation's damage. Aang was--- that thought stopped cold as guilt and sadness surged through her.

Aang was probably halfway across the world right now, looking desperately for more air-benders. Aang was still avoiding me after that day years ago when I told him the news. I can still remember his shock.

"_Aang, I have to tell you something," I started off ominously._

"_Sure. What do you need, Katara?"_

"_I'm sure you've been expecting this for some time now, so here it goes: I am marrying Zuko."_

In truth Aang had no idea what was going on between us. Aang had his suspicions, but hadn't known that we were that far along in our relationship. He had been banking on his time to win me back. Now there was no time, with our wedding coming up too soon.

I could feel the familiar ache in my chest when I thought of our ill-fated engagement. Aang was right: Zuko and I were not in love.

I naturally tried to focus back on Ba Sing Se's huge market. One could easily get lost here. I kept my eyes sharp for what I was looking for: A nice floral arrangement to spice up my small apartment.

It had felt weird at first, moving from Zuko's palace to an apartment of my own. So lonely. It still hurt at times to wake up alone. A few tears would come now and then, but by the end of it she was reminding herself of all the bad things about Zuko. His temper. His cruel, biting final words thrown at Katara to mask his own hurt.

I picked up a fairly plain potted plant, paid for it and made my way back to my apartment. I picked up my pace when I noticed the angle of the sun. I would have to start my new day job soon. The first day will probably be excruciating.

I placed the potted plant in my house quickly, not noticing all the small things I saw everyday. The crack in the ceiling that reminded me of my poorness. The mirror, reflecting my once happy face, now showing an unfamiliar, sad girl. The one dress in my closet, taken from the palace with Zuko none the wiser.

I walked the foreign path to my new employers. Smells of tea leaves hit head first, and I knew that I would probably smell like them by the end of the day.

I went up the counter hesitantly and got the attention of a worker.

"Umm, hi. I'm new here. I'm Katara," I said, giving a little wave.

"Hi. I'm Kariana," The elderly lady at the counter started. I could just see another elderly, pot-bellied man brewing tea in the kitchen.

"I better put you to work. Today is gonna be mighty busy," Karriana smiled proudly.

I mumbled meekly, "Why?"

"Haven't you heard? Royalty's coming, of course!"

**This was all written in one night when sudden inspiration hit me (coming in the form of PARAMORE). I hope its not too predictable. Over-all, I don't think it was my best work (im in the middle of another story), but what the hell, might as well post it!! hope you enjoyed!  
****mariah**


	2. Chapter 2

I bent over the table I was cleaning, trying to get a particularly dirty spot. I tried to ignore the nagging urge to escape this new job. I didn't know what Kariana meant by "royalty", and didn't want to find out. Some part of me --my subconscious, maybe-- knew that Zuko was royalty, and that there was a chance that he might stop by. My urge to run away flared up again. Would Zuko really stop by some old tea shop? Why? It's probably just the Earth King, of course. We _are_ in Ba Sing Se. He does live here. But still-- to have Zuko actually, really truly here would be excruciating.

_Oh dear Agni_--- My though stopped cold. "Oh dear Agni..." had been one of Zuko's favorite phrases. I hadn't thought about it in a long time. It still hurt to remember all the times he would say it. I looked down at the tea I was serving and smiled, feeling nostalgic. I could still remember the exact tone of voice and expression he would use with it.

I finished serving a few more customers and then returned to the kitchen to clean some plates. An older and slightly tubby man was beaming down at the tea he was making. He hummed cheerfully to himself.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, trying to pass him.

"I am sorry, my dear. An older man like myself gets distracted easily. Especially on a day like today," he said warmly.

I asked the follow-up question, "Why? What's today?"

"Someone special is coming to visit me," he said.

He really took a look at me for the first time. His eyes widen and then quickly advert back to his tea. His countenance is full of shock, but also something else... recognition? He mumbled so low I'm not even sure I heard what he said, "And it seems he is special to _you_, too." He is turned away form me now, clearly a dismissal.

A commotion at the front door interrupts me as I try to clean the teacups. The old man is gone. I step out and peek to the front room. All I can see is a few fire nation soldiers. I can hear Kariana's voice above the others. But I just cannot make out the words. Then I spy him. He is clustered in a group of fire nation nobles. Our eyes meet at the same moment. I could feel the shock on my face. It showed on his, too. Then I turn around the corner into the kitchen so i could go to pieces in private.


End file.
